Kaoru To Misao
by ryuu3
Summary: One-shot. A letter from Kaoru's Heart to her Beloved Misao-chan, pouring out her love and happiness to our dear weasel girl.


Disclaimers: ryuu has just realized that the world is actually cruel. She's not allowed to claim rk as her own. How cruel….*ryyu sits in a corner sulking*

A/N:this story takes place after Misao, Aoshi, Sano and Megumi have left Tokyo. Misao And Aoshi returned to Kyoto, Megumi left for Aizu and Sano left Japan. And it's in a letter form. So, enjoy!. *ryuu: I don't think it's enjoyable, though…*

**KAORU TO MISAO.**

****

Dearest Misao-chan.

I'm very happy you wrote to me. I've missed you so much. How are you now?

And that old man Okina, is he as…um..you know…as before?. And the rest of the Oniwabanshuu?. Have they kicked some butts lately?. Don't tell Kenshin I'm writing like this. He'll faint. And finally, how's that man of yours doing?. The high and mighty Aoshi-sama?.

   Well, judging from your letter to me, he's not well. And so do you. I know, Misao. You're depressed now, because the man you love is…still the same.

   Misao-chan, I believe he needs time. He has gone through so much it will take some time for him to recover. You said he's as talkative as a stone. Can't blame him for that. He's just not used to talking too much. Think Misao, he didn't have you beside him for years. Who could he talk too?. I don't think Hannya was a chatterbox like you. If it makes you happier, Kenshin is a man of few words too. Thank Kami-sama we got that lousy rooster head around and that brat too. Or else he'll sure end up like Aoshi. Ooppss..sorry Misao-chan. Didn't mean to say that. 

   Anyway, I thought you're used to his stoic silence because you never mentioned it before. But I've seen you hounding him day in day out, don't tell me he didn't even say one single word to you. I think you should keep prodding him, you know, attack him with questions and suggestions or whatever. One day he'll get sick of it and do whatever it takes to shut your mouth up. If you don't find my plan good enough, you'll have to wait for my next letter. Why don't you do it first, and if it doesn't work, then I'll think of something else. I'll ask Kenshin this time.

   About your comment that he doesn't open up his thoughts to you, well, we need to make him talk first, and that's a huge problem. You try out my plan first, okay?. Um..you said he didn't reveal his thoughts to you. What do you mean with 'thoughts"?. Do you mean, you know he loves you, but he didn't tell you yet, or just general thoughts?. If you're referring to the former, well, you're making me blush remembering the moment Kenshin said he loves me. Okay, sorry. If you're desperate enough to hear it, why don't you say it first?. I was desperately in love with Kenshin I just blurted out 'I love you' to him. I didn't even plan it. But I was so very in love with him I pushed pride aside and told him what was in my heart. The silence that followed my declaration of love was nearly ripping my heart. But when he said he loves me, I felt like the world was mine. And I still feel it. The world is still mine. And his. Go for it Misao-chan. Just let him know from your own mouth. If you love him with all your heart, then pride won't be a barrier. If you think telling someone you love him destroys your pride, you're wrong. We take pride in loving, and letting those we love know they're loved. Besides, what's the worst that could happen if you take this one little step?.

    If you can't make yourself to do it, then think about this. What if he dies without knowing he's loved unconditionally despite his dark past?. What if he dies without the sweet memories of you?. What if he dies and you're alone without sweet memories of him?. Those were the very thoughts that made me confess my love. You see, Kenshin went home very late that night. I had some bad feelings about him. I thought he'd died, injured and.. I was worried like hell I took my umbrella to find him on that rainy night. The rain just made it worse. They say, when it rains, the angels are crying. I was close to crying with worry that night. When I started to run, what I saw made me stop. My heart stopped beating for some while, I guessed. It was Kenshin, drenched. I almost fainted with joy seeing his beautiful eyes, I just ran to him. And then, I told him I loved him. I feel very silly telling you this, Misao, but it's the truth. Yes, the strong hotheaded assistant master of Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu has finally gotten the words out of her mouth.

  So, you see, if tanuki can do it, then weasel girl will have no problem doing it. Yeah..tanuki… I'm missing that slimy fox actually. To think that I crushed the dojo every time I heard that word, and how I'm missing that word again now.. Don't call me tanuki anyway, I still have to hear Busu everyday. That brat…and that rooster head. Nobody calls me Jou-chan anymore. I wonder where he is now?. And what he's doing. I still can't believe he'll get food on his own. I just hope someday he'll be back. Can't you see how pathetic am I, Misao-chan?. I'm missing them badly!!. I miss you, Megumi, Sano…I hope we can all be together again.

   But I know it's impossible, ne?. Megumi must've settled in Aizu nicely. And Sano probably won't remember the way back to Japan anymore. And you, you are still busy 'wooing' your precious Aoshi. Promise me something, Misao. When you get him, ask him to bring you here. He won't let you come here alone. Or, why don't you and Aoshi come over here, and I'll ask Kenshin to talk to him?. Nooo.. I think you should do this yourself. Why, you didn't help me then…

   Ohoho..sorry for being cruel. Megumi laughed like that, do you remember?. Wow, now I'm extremely pathetic!!. I may be out of my mind, missing Megumi's eerie laughter….

   But please, if you have time, come and visit us. You told me you've grown taller, let's see if I'm still taller than you or not. And you can have a nice hot fight with Yahiko. He's getting stronger, I tell you. Well, because he's MY student. All of my students are strong. Oh, I haven't told you I have new students now. Yahiko is very happy now he gets a chance to make them do swings. Come over, Misao-chan, and we can practice together.

   Oh, here's Kenshin. He says hello to you, and he too is asking when are you coming over. I think I'll stop here. Wow, I never write letter this long before. Be sure to reply it. So, Misao-chan, go break the ice!!.(if you know what I mean). Regards to Okina and the rest. I love you.

Lotsa love,

Kamiya Kaoru (soon will be Himura Kaoru, just wait!)

SO, WHADDAYA THINK?

A HELL OF A LETTER, RIGHT?

I think I'll never write a letter 'this' long. My friend does, you know. Her letters look like Biology notes.

Sorry if it's rather boring, the idea just came out of nowhere while I'm listening to midi 'Kaoru to Misao 2'. I reread once before posting it. 

I need some comments. Will you guys be dear enough to leave me some?. Please…*ryuu makes an adorable puppy-eyed face, which is, not adorable at all*

Ok, arigatou ne!


End file.
